My Witch ,My Wolf
by 90s bby
Summary: Sarah Black never died, but what happened when a part of her old life that she left behind comes back. Will her family forgive her for lying to them? Will Bella ever forgive the women who left her? What happens when Bella gets imprinted on? Will she stay or give it a chance? Or will someone convince her to stay a while?
1. Hey Mom

My Witch, My Wolf

**Disclaimer: don't own anything or anything mentioned**

**Summary: **Sarah Black never died, but what happened when a part of her old life that she left behind comes back. Will her family forgive her for lying to them? Will Bella ever forgive the women who left her? What happens when Bella gets imprinted on? Will she stay or give it a chance? Or will someone convince her to stay a while?

**Ages**

**Rebecca Black **_14_

**Rachel Black **_14_

**Jacob Black**_ 16_

**Bella Wilde **_17_

**Paul Lahote **_20_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I parked in front of a red house, it looked small. I sighed

"You're doing this, because you need it" I whispered to myself.

I walked out of the car, at up the porch, I hesitated to knock but I had to do it.

I knocked on the door and a guy around 6'0with tan skin black hair and eyes with great muscles opened it; I felt a strong vibe coming from inside the house and him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

I took a breath, "im looking for Sarah Wilde" I told him. He looked confused for a second, "sorry there's no Sarah Wilde here" he answered. I felt my face drop, "but that is my mom's maiden name" he had a confused look on his face.

"Jake who's this?" a female voice came from behind the muscle dude.

Muscle dude responded like this, "She's looking for mom"

The girl raised an eyebrow then ignored it, "we come in; she and dad shouldn't be gone too long now"

"Thanks" I whispered to her quietly.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

I shook my head, "im sorry what you say your name was?" she asked me as we entered the kitchen.

"Bella" was all I said.

"Rebecca Black" the girl said.

"And im Rachel, her twin sister" another look alike said as she entered the kitchen.

"And the big monster dude who answered the door is our older brother Jacob" Rachel or Rebecca answered.

I smiled, "so how do you know our mother exactly?" Jacob asked as he walked into the room; I saw a few other guys listening close by.

"She's my mother" I said quietly.

I heard gasps, "that's totally impossible" Rachel said in a quiet voice.

"You're lying" Jacob's voice ran threw me; I saw some of his friends I guess they were trying to calm him down.

"Trust me I wish I were" I answered in a strong tone.

"How is that even possible?" I heard Rebecca whisper.

"Trust me this is the last placed I want to be" I told them honestly.

"So then why are you here?" Jacob said angrily.

I was about to respond when the door opened, "where home" a male's voice yelled throughout the house.

"Jake whose car is that parked out…front" the women's voice got slower and quieter as saw me.

"Can we help you?" the man's voice asked when he saw me.

I was looking at Sarah; her eyes were widened and shocked but held a bit of happiness.

"Isabella" she whispered.

"Hey mom" I whispered back.

* * *

**I post new chapters after every 5-10 reviews**

**So review **


	2. Leaving forever

My Witch, My Wolf

**Disclaimer: don't own anything or anything mentioned**

**Summary: **Sarah Black never died, but what happened when a part of her old life that she left behind comes back. Will her family forgive her for lying to them? Will Bella ever forgive the women who left her? What happens when Bella gets imprinted on? Will she stay or give it a chance?

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Hey mom" I whispered so quietly I was sure no one would hear me….but apparently they did.

"Sarah?" the man in the wheelchair asked her, "what is going on?" he demanded to know.

She just ignored him and continued to look at me, I looked a bit like her, both have big brown eyes with the same brown hair only she's wavy and mine is straight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me her voice didn't sound angry it sounded…sad.

"I need a spell…and apparently you're the only one who knows it" my tears wanted to spill but I didn't let them.

"Of course" she insisted.

"Sarah what in the devil is going on?" the wheelchair dude asked her once again.

"I think this is a family matter" Sarah said towards the guys in the living room. They nodded in understandment and left.

"Let's go to the living room, and I'll explain" Sarah recommended. They all nodded and went to sit in the living room I stayed in place, "I don't want to be rude but…I really need the spell, so if you could just give it to me; I can leave" I told her.

She placed a sad smile on her face but nodded none the less, "what spell is it?" she asked me.

"The _Dessication Spell" _I answered; her expression showed afraid and shock, "that's dark magic" she answered quietly.

"dark or not I need the spell" I answered her in a strong tone, she thought about it for a minute then nodded she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down, "no one can know about this spell, so destroy it once you've finished" she said in a strict tone, I nodded and headed for the door.

"Isabella" Sarah called out in desperation as I opened the door to step out, "please come back any time" her eyes were begging.

I swallowed hard, "I think it's best if we just went back to the way things were….never seeing each other again…its best for everyone" I responded and left the house.

* * *

**Sarah's Pov after Bella left**

I let out a sob as my first daughter left me again,  
"Sarah" Billy whispered from the living room, I walked in and sat in the only chair left as my other children sat in the couch.

"Will you please explain what just happened?" he asked me.

"Isabella is my first daughter" I answered while looking at the ground. I was crying at this point.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jacob's voice boomed out I looked up at him, "what kind of a mother would you think I am if you…my family found out that I left my first born with her father and my mother just so I could live my life here and not be thought of a slut." I asked him.

Billy was trying to calm my sobbing, "you told me your mother died when she went to college with you?" Billy asked me in a confused voice.

I shook my head while sobbing, "no once I found out I was pregnant, I took care of her for the reminder of my 2 years left I had in college with my mother watching her while I went to class and she teaching" I explained.

"Why did you do it?" Rebecca asked me quietly, she was the youngest and the most sensitive to things, I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "I guess I owe you the truth" I decided.

My family nodded, I sob once more before telling them my story.

**I post new chapters after every 10-15 reviews**

**So review **


	3. Sarah's Story

My Witch, My Wolf

**Disclaimer: don't own anything or anything mentioned**

* * *

**Sarah's Pov**

"I had Bella when I just started college," I began, "your grandmother worked at the university of Washington so I attended there and got a scholarship for painting; my roommate took me to my first party there even though I didn't want to go but she kept insisting I had time to finish my project painting so I went"

I got lost in memory right there;

"I remember being a bit drunk and my roommate Renee introduced me to her brother who played quarterback football, I remember us talking and then we just had…sex" I blushed at the awkward that came.

"a few weeks later while in my art class I smelled the watercolor paints and ran out the class and threw up in the nearest trash….went to the nurse found out I was pregnant" the faced on my husband and children was unreadable, so I just continued, "Charlie didn't want anything to do with Bella so that just left me and my mother, I decided to keep her and still go to college….it was difficult but I managed, moved in with my mother, she lived close to campus and after my last class on June 20 **(yeah I changed her birthday to Edward's) **and a few hours later I had given birth to a little girl"

"Is that why you didn't come during spring break that year?" Billy asked me, we had gone out in high school and went separate ways during college, I thought about what I had done to him, cheated on him.

I just nodded at his question, "that doesn't explain why you left her?" Jacob pointed out, I was crying still as I finished my story, "when Bella was almost 2 years old….a vampire came into campus and was looking for the doppelganger"

I got interrupted by Rachel "what's a doppelganger?"

"A look alike sort of like a twin just not related to" Rebecca answered.

"Why was a vampire looking for the doppelganger?" Billy answered for to himself than me so I ignored him.

"I kept a close eye on him without him knowing I was watching him" I continued but managed to get interrupted again, "mom how did you know he was a vampire if you're not a werewolf?" Rebecca asked me, I knew this time would come someday.

"Because I was a witch"

They stayed in shock for a few minutes before asking many questions, "quiet please and let me finish before I answer your questions" I restored order and they did quiet down.

"The Vampire discovered I was a witch and soon found out that Bella is the doppelganger" I said desperately.

"So I did a spell the same one Bella asked for and I put the Vampire to sleep and locked him up but I lost my magic" I said quietly looking at the ground. "and then a few weeks after I had graduated I could do it anymore….I was doing everything wrong with raising Bella" I chocked a sob, "so I left….I left to protect her from other vampires coming after me and not discovering Bella is a doppelganger"

"That's why I left; I left Bella with my mother and came back here" I finished my story and looked at my family, they weren't looking at me, "so you abandoned her and came to live a life here? You just forgot you had another daughter and just left her just like that?" Jake was making me feel guilty.

And I wasn't having it, "I left to protect her; a doppelganger is dangerous and useful when it comes to vampires" I said defending myself.

"You left to protect her….or you relationship with dad?" Jake called back.

Billy hasn't said anything so I just continued on with defending myself, "I lost my magic and I wouldn't be able to protect her the next vampire that came; and I wasn't a shape shifter so how was I supposed to protect her with no magic and being completely useless; they would have killed her if didn't have magic"

After that I left to mine and Billy's room.

* * *

**I post new chapters after every 10-15 reviews**

**So review **


	4. Meeting my Imprint

My Witch, My Wolf

**Disclaimer: don't own anything or anything mentioned**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I was walking towards my car ready to get out of here and back home to my friends and family and away from the other.

"Hey" it was one of the guys that were in there; "hey" I said back getting closer to my car…and him.

"Leaving so soon?" It was more of a question than a statement. I stopped at the driver's side and leaned against it.

"Yeah" was all I answered, "so you came all this way met your mom by the way" he said pointing back to the house, "and stay what 5 minutes?" he looked confused and it looked cute on him.

"So that's it?" he kept asking, I nodded, "and I have to go my friends will be waiting for me with this" I said holding up the piece of paper I came for.

"So why come at all?" he asked as I opened my car door, I don't know why but he affected me somehow I closed my car door and looked at him the confused one this time.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, he stood up, he was talker than me at around im guessing 6'4 and he towered me big time with my 5'4 height. His hair was cut and was a nice shade of black he had a good tan skin but what caught my attention was his eyes, beautiful blue eyes that stood out and made all the bad in him look good.

**(Author's Note: in my storied Paul had Blue eyes)**

"I mean if you just came for a slip of paper then what was the point? You could be coming for an explanation on why she left you? Or something, don't you wanna know?' he asked quietly.

That stung, 'yeah I've always wanted to know how a mother could leave her child" I said it to myself but he must have hear…we he obviously did since he's a werewolf.

"Then stay a while, figure out why she left…maybe your last chance" he told me.

I nodded and I opened the car to get into it, "maybe" I said sitting down "I thought I convinced you to stay" he looked heartbroken and I hated to see him like that but I had more important matter's to attend to.

"I will" I promised him, "maybe this week end" I continued, he smiled brightly.

Before I left I asked, "What's your name?"

"Paul"

"Bella"

* * *

**Paul's Pov**

I walked to Emily's house feeling like a boss

"What's got you smiling like that Paul?" Emily asked as I sat down and she put down the food, "I imprinted" I said proudly.

The guys gasped, "no way" Jared said laughing at me I punched his shoulder, "who's the lucky girl?" Emily asked me.

"Jacob's new older sister" I told them, Embry and Quil had been with me in there so they knew who I was talking about, and they still gasped as I ate a muffin.

"Will you guy stop gasping it's getting annoying" I demanded they ignored me obviously, "Jake has an older sister?" Emily asked getting the gossip.

"Yeah apparently Sarah had a kid in college or something I don't know" I said half-way through my muffin, "I think something's burning in there?" I said smelling burnt food.

Emily rushed over and managed to save the bacon for breakfast.

"We have to tell the elders" Sam said I rolled my eyes and groaned, "why do we have to tell them every time someone imprints?" I asked not wanting to go they were so boring.

"They need to be informed in case something happens to the imprint and need help of ours" Sam said, "so when is she coming back? Is she even coming back?" Emily asked for more information. I took my time chewing just to mess with her, "I convinced her to come and stay this weekend at least" I said.

"Well bring her here to meet her" Emily ordered in her own alpha tone, "that's gonna be a problem" I said.

"And why is that?" she asked her hands at her hips.

"She doesn't know im a wolf or that I imprinted on her yet" I said moving my food around my plate.

* * *

**I post new chapters after every 10-15 reviews**

**So review **


	5. Chapter 5

My Witch, My Wolf

**Disclaimer: don't own anything or anything mentioned**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Im here" I said as I got into the mansion of my bestfriend's ex-boyfriend, "about time" his older brother whined. I just rolled my eyes, "great so now that you have the spell we can finally stop this wild goose chase once and for all" his brother Damien said as he drank his bourbon.

I rolled my eyes, "the full moon isn't until next week" I told him and on cue everyone else came in, "your back" Elena said as she hugged me tight.

"How was it finally meeting you mom?" Matt asked me as I held on tighter to him, "Didn't even spend 10 minutes with her or her family" I confessed.

"What why not?" Caroline ambushed me, "she has a new family and me just going in there will damage it…I probably already did" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"You meet someone?" Caroline snapped her fingers and sat down next to me, "what's his name?" she started off.

I rolled my eyes, "forget it" im mumbled, "I didn't meet anyone besides my younger siblings who I only introduced myself" I whined, she'll get back to me on the whole meeting someone thing.

"No, you meet someone now spill" I looked at Tyler for help, "care" he held her shoulder, "fine" she whined in defeat.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Jeremy asked no one in particular….as if on cue my cell rang.

"Hello" I spoke through the unknown number.

"Bella….its Jacob, your long lost half-brother" I smiled sadly, "Jacob" I said sighing, "what can I do for you?" my friends looked at me in confusion.

"I want you to come back…and sort this out" he confessed, "You are part of the family, now" he told me.

The vampire and hybrid, aka Tyler, heard and their eyes widen, "what" they mouthed.

I sighed heavily, "fine" I gave in, I heard him laugh nervously, "thank you "he thanked me.

"I'll come by this weekend. With a friend" I said looking at Elena and Caroline, Caroline nodded with enthusiasm, Elena just looked confused, and "that's alright" Jacob agreed with me.

"See you think week end" Jacob told me, "See you" I replied weakly.

"What was all that about?" Jeremy asked me, "Bella, Elena and I are going on a road trip" Caroline gloated, "where?" Damon asked with a serious tone.

"Back to my mother's" I whispered.

* * *

"This is the place where going to be staying?" Care asked in a so- not sleeping here tone; "There's always the car Caroline" Elena pointed out as we entered the inn.

We got one room each close to one another, "so what now?" Elena asked, "why don't you guys head done to the beach" I suggested.

"and what will you do?" Caroline asked her arms crossed, "I'll be seeing this whole thing on being part of the family" I said kinda laughing.

"No way were going with you" Caroline demanded, "and dont argue" she added, I looked ta Elena for help, she just shrugged, "she's right Bella," I sighed, "fine…lets go"

* * *

Déjà vu…once again im here in front of the red house, except this time im with my friends, "it will be alright" Elena promised me, I just nodded, and we got out.

Caroline knocked and…Rebecca or Rachel opened it, "your back" she sounded surprised, "yeah, Jacob called me and asked me to come by….again" I told her.

"Well come in then" she spoke was barely a whisperer, she smiled at my friends, "you came back?" the look alike twins asked again.

"Jacob asked her to come" her twin replied back, "I'll go get him then" one of the twin girls left in a hurry.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" she asked in a kinda rude way, "were fine thanks" Elena told her speaking for us all.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence Jacob came in, "wow" Caroline said out loud, Jacob blushed a little, "you did come" he seemed happy about it, "yeah" Caroline cleared her throat, "this is Elena and Caroline my " Care cut me off.

"Her sister" she smiled proudly, the three siblings grinned, "Caroline why we don't go to the beach Bella was talking about" Elena sensed the tension in the room.

"Sure" Caroline agreed and quickly left, as soon as my friends left, "why do you want me here?" I asked strictly.

"we need to tell you a few things about our family" he started off, as soon as he did the front door burst open, "Isabella" it was Sarah.

"What are you doing back here?" she sounded as surprised as everyone else, "you didn't tell them" I asked Jacob who shook his head, "so now im intruding" I muttered a little too loud.

"No you're not" Sarah assured me, she was smiling a lot now, "why do you want me here?" I asked again in a harsher tone.

"You are part of this family now" he assured me, I laughed in annoyance, "my family is in Forks" I said through my teeth.

"I knew this was a bad idea" I told myself I grabbed my bag and headed out the door before being stopped, "Isabella doesn't" Sarah had authority in her voice. An authority that didn't control me as her child.

I turned back and asked her the one thing I have always wanted to know since I learned that she had abandoned us, "why…Why did you leave me"

* * *

**I post new chapters after every 10-15 reviews**

**So review **


	6. 3 wolves

My Witch, My Wolf

**Disclaimer: don't own anything or anything mentioned**

**Bella's Pov**

"Im tired of all the secrecy" I told her tears wanting to spill but I refused to let them drop, "why did you leave me?" I asked with desperation.

"I had to Mikael was getting closer to us every day and I was afraid he would hurt you so I left leading him away and once I put him down I lost all my magic" she told me, "how could I protect you if I had no magic? Vampires would be coming and threating you" she added.

I couldn't believe it, "that's why you left me?" I asked in shock she nodded, "that's a load of bullshit" they looked at me in surprise, "I need you" I began all my hatred for her came out, "I was never good at that mother stuff anyway? Your Grams seemed to be better at it than me" she whispered.

"how is she?' she asked I let the tears spill thinking about grams, "she's dead" I heard her chocked a sob, "what happened?"

I sniffled, "we were doing a powerful spell and it took a lot of it" I answered not looking at her, "im sorry" I heard her whisperer.

I wiped the tears away, before any one could say anything else growls were heard from outside everyone went outside to see what was going on.

Caroline and Elena were soon at my side Caroline had her fangs out and hissed as 3 giant wolves came towards us.

**I post new chapters after every 10-15 reviews**

**So review **


End file.
